Daughter of the Owl
by alanamarine
Summary: Enter the lives of five demigods as they face one of the hardest times of their lives. In this book you will see how one small thing, one day, can change your life forever.
1. Chapter 1

"The Argo 2 sailed into the night." I read out loud as I slowly closed the book I just finished. "Another amazing book by Rick Riordan." I told the completely empty blue room. The walls had designs all over them; all the designs are white, black, grey or purple. I scanned the rest of my room. First I look at the empty desk. For maybe the first time since I got it, I see the dark wood the desk is made of.

My desk is usually cluttered with papers, textbooks, and a small supply of art supplies, three bottles of paint, paintbrushes, permanent markers, a few other things. But now even my computers aren't in their usual place on my desk.

Then I look at my closet, near my bed. It is almost completely empty. All that is left in there is a pair of shorts and a lone shirt. Next I stare at the place where my bookshelf usually is overflowing with endless books, but now it's empty. Not a single book left in it.

Finally I look at the three doors that are connected to my bedroom. The first one led to the rest of my house. The next one led to my bathroom. The final door led to what Emika, one of my best friends, and I call "_the studio_" It was a renovation my parents made two years ago. It's a three-story room. The bottom is usually full of music supplies, like instruments and recording stuff. Also Emika and my I pod for listening to the music we, mainly she, records. But not now like all of the rest of my stuff it's empty. Every four or so feet spread across most of the three floors are small platforms just big enough for a person and a large bucket that I would fill with art supplies. The only thing left in "t_he studio_" is a harness. The one I used to use for painting.

I remember buckling into the harness, grabbing my paint, having to use the harness, the platforms, and small indents in the wall, just big enough to use as a grip to scale my previous paintings to a space I haven't covered yet. Emika was on the first level, working on her new song under the bright colored canopy that we called the paint shield. Our friend Alissa, was on the platform closest to the first level. "You want the words now?" Alissa asks me as I climb and Emika strums a few cords on the guitar she held. "In a sec." I start directing it to Alissa. "I'm almost to the space." I continue. "Emika you should try a C major C, E, A, C progression." She tries it out. "That sounds really good Emi" Alissa tells her. I slowly climb to the large, white spot on the wall near the top of the second story. "Hey Lis, can I have the words now." I ask the she starts to recite the words. Then my memory fades into black. The song being the last thing I remember.

My excitement makes it extremely hard to fall asleep. If this was a regular night I would go into the "studio" and paint until I could fall asleep. Sometimes I would even fall asleep and wake up with paint on my hands or all over my face, hanging in the air. But tonight was not a regular night, tomorrow is the last day of school, and then I go to my summer camp in New York City. This camp isn't like other camps. It's really a school for the gifted. They allow selected teenagers to come for the summer to see if they have a qualifying IQ, and if they are one of the best few in the country for their talents. This camp/ school is called NYSG, New York School for the Gifted. Emika, our friend Alissa, and I all got accepted because of our talents. I'm the artist, but I'm pretty good at Emika and Alissa's talents too. Alissa is the author, she can write the best stories and the most amazing plays. Emika is the musician. That's why Emika and I share the "the studio". But now its empty. Everything is empty. Everything is packed up and ready to go to New York City.

I slowly sink into thought. My excitement occupying most of my brain. The vanilla scent calmed my nerves of going to NYSG. "Just try, get some rest." Said a voice in my head. "Okay" I told the voice not noticing how weird it was before I fell asleep.

My dream started as a slow blur. I saw an odd mix of things as the blur got faster. I saw the statue of liberty, Big Ben, the Eifel Tower, and a bunch of other important landmarks, then all of the sudden the blur stopped. I saw boy, girl, and middle aged man. The boy looked about 11 maybe 12 with black hair and obsidian eyes; the poor boy looked like her was about to pass out. The girl had the same obsidian eyes and pitch-black hair but hers was silky and the boy's hair was shaggy. The girl had to be several years older than the boy. The middle aged man looked like he was a coach. All of them looked beat up. "Okay Cupcakes, we need to go. I smell monsters coming from all directions." Said the middle-aged man. "Were right outside Paris we need to be on the cost of England by seven" I heard a loud, startling roar then the group faded into blackness.

"Beep, beep, beep!" my alarm rang. I sprung up in my bed. I ran up to my closet and grabbed my clothes. I twirled and hopped into my bathroom. I turned the handle to my shower and grabbed my soap from the cabinet. I hopped in the shower and let the cool water run down my back.

…

After I finished my shower and got dressed I lay on my bed. I reached for my I-Pod. I plugged in the headphones I had in my pocket and let the voice from the music ring through my head. I sat up and reached for the boots that lay near my bed. I laced the combat boots electric blue laces, hoping to lace them tight enough so they wouldn't fall off again during my morning activities. _I really don't want to kick Ryan in the face again…do I ?...no _I think. I dismiss the idea. Ryan

Once again I slipped into thought. I thought about my day. First breakfast, then skateboarding until school. After school I have my last karate class for the year then my last gymnastics and finally I had to walk to Alissa's house, then we get to go to NYSG.

I jumped off the edge of my bed then to my door. I grabbed my backpack and guitar case before turning the handle to the door. My little sister met me outside. "Hey Emily!" I said to my sister " Hey " she replied with a toothbrush in her mouth, sleepy look in her eyes. I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where I grabbed the paper bag with two bagels. Two everything bagels with cream cheese "Alana?" my mom asks. She was in her office, just down the hall. "Yea Mom, its me." I say. She got up from her chair. "I'm going to miss you this summer." She told me obviously wanting one of those sappy heartfelt conversation that I did **NOT** want "I'll miss you too Mom. I have to go." I said as I left the room, bag, guitar, and bagels in hand.

…

7:15 my phone read as I checked it. I was riding my skateboard down to Emika's house just a few down from mine. I had my bag and my guitar. I slowed down as I neared her house. "Hey Em." I shouted to my friend. She had short black hair and these crazy gold eyes part of her ear was missing. Her pale skin that made her hair and eyes really stick out. "Hey Lana" Emika shouted back. I stopped my skateboard not pulling any tricks like I usually would. My guitar was too important. "I got bagels." I told her as I handed her my guitar. "You want one." I ask "Sure Alana I haven't had time to make any breakfast. But my dad did make smoothies " she told me as she handed me a mango smoothie, _my favorite_ I think. And I handed her a bagel." I wish I could go today and help you set up the room." I tell her. Of course I would rather skip school and set up an awesome dorm room in the hub of a school for gifted and talented kids like us. "No you don't all I get to do today is set up a dorm room and wait for my friends." "Alissa and I will be there as soon as we get out of gymnastics. Where going to leave as soon as we wake up." "Fine are you going to the skate park?" Emika asked me when she put my guitar in with the rest of her, Alissa, and my stuff in her car. " Yea, one last time before we go to New York City. It might be a while until I get to skate again. Got to go, I promised Ryan I would meet him a 7:20 see you later" I said as I ran down the driveway skateboard in hand ready for an awesome day.

…

I was almost at the skate park when I heard the wheels of a skateboard behind me. "Hey." A voice said. It sounded like Ryan. " Hey Ryan, I'm going to try…" then I was cut off. "Who's Ryan." Then I turn. I didn't get that. Everyone who lives in our town knew Ryan. The boy was definitely NOT Ryan it was a teenage boy with curly brown hair, a mischievous gleam in his warm brown eyes. Then it happened so quick that I couldn't do anything to change it. The boy through me over his shoulder and threw me into to something so hard the world went black.


	2. Alissa

"Alissa, Time to get up." My dad shouted from the hallway outside my bedroom.

I sit up in my bed a look around my room. Or at least I try to. All I see is a mop of strawberry blond hair. I pry my tangled hair out from in front eyes. I look around my room. It had leaf green walls with lavender designs that Alana painted. There were flowers, grass, all different scenes of plant life. All the furniture that was left in my room was white. That was about it. My room was empty. I was so excited for today. By the end of the day I was going to be in the big apple. In NYSG! I drag myself out of bed and to the bathroom. I grab my lavender shampoo and conditioner. And turn the handle to my shower. I let the warm water and lavender scent surround me.

. . .

I comb the last stubborn strand of my hair into place. I look back into the mirror in front of me. I was wearing a lacy lavender shirt that matched my eyes and light, almost white, pair of jean shorts. My face had freckles covering almost every inch of it.

I walk out of my room and down the staircase that lead to the flower shop on the first floor of my house. My dad met me down there. He had a basket of strawberries for me.

"Hullo Alissa," My dad says.

I take a seat at the table next to him. I still think it's funny how we have lived in the states for six years, but he never lost his accent. The bride who was here yesterday to talk about what flowers she wanted at her wedding left sparkles everywhere. My dad hands me the basket.

"Thanks Dad." I tell him

"You're Welcome." He says to me. "Are you excited for this afternoon?"

"Of course Dad, I am going to NYSG."

I give him a hug and then stuff a few berries in my mouth and grab a few more to go. I sling my bag over my shoulder and make my way out of the flower shop door. I turn back.

"See you later!" I tell my dad.

I run down the steps and walk over to meet my boyfriend. Alex had slightly shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to look straight into your soul.

"Hey Alissa." He calls out.

"Hey there hottie." I tell him.

He gives me a smile, and a wink. I run down the rest of the parking lot and hug him. And we start to walk to school.

. . .

2:43 was the time on the clock. My last class, on my last day at this school ended in two minutes. I let the sadness sink in. I was leaving. And I was leaving so much behind.

I have lived in this town since I was seven years old. Before that I spent my life moving around Europe. England, Ireland, Greece, and then back to England before we moved to the states, but this time I have a life I'm leaving. I have a boyfriend, a house, a school, a town that I could navigate with my eyes closed. This time I am even leaving my dad. The only thing I will have with me from this life, with me in NYSG is my two friends Emika and Alana.

"Alissa."

Alex shouts. He jolts me from my day dream. I give him an apologetic smile hopping to smooth over the situation.

"Daydreaming again?" he asks

"Yea, you know me. Wait where is everybody." I ask, shocked.

"They left when class let out, so like ten minutes ago."

"Really?" I ask "My ADHD has been getting worse."

"I know, Mine too." He tells me.

He gives me a reassuring smile and takes my bag for me. I stand up and walk out of the deserted classroom.

"Did you see Alana today." I ask him

I was starting to get worried. She is supposed to be coming to my house so we could give her a ride to NYSG.

"Actually I didn't." he tells me.

I could tell by the tone of his voice he was hiding something big from me. But what would he hide from me.

"Well she is supposed to meet me at my house." I tell him.

My voice echoed throughout the empty halls. The desertedness of the school made my skin tingle. Once again I got the though I had all throughout the day. _Something was wrong, something was wrong, something was __**wrong. **_

"Alissa, are you okay?" Alex asks me.

"Yea sorry." I tell him

"Lis, No need to be sorry. Hey when we get to the flower shop I have a surprise for you."

. . .

I push the doors open to the flower shop. My dad was finishing up with his client. I grab my basket and go to the back door. I walk out into the huge garden behind my house. Alex comes out right behind me. I go to my section of berry bushes and start picking them like I do every week.

"Are you excited for NYSG." Alex asks me.

"Kind of." I say, my voice just above a whisper

"Really? I thought you'd be ecstatic."

"Well I kind of have to leave you and my dad and this town."

"Alissa that is the surprise," he tells me an evil grin on his face " Lis, I'm coming with you."

It took a minute for the shock to register. I ran what he said through my mind over and over again.

"I got accepted about the same time you did, but I kept it a secret. Only Emika knows and that's because she has my stuff." He tells me

"Really?" I ask him

"Would I joke about that?" he asks me

I run up to him and kiss him. I just could not believe that he would be with us in NYSG too.

"Alissa!" my dad calls from the shop "Alana went with Emika, if we want to get there today we need to go soon. Both of you we leave in ten."

I walk out of the garden and up to my kitchen with Alex at my side. We talk mainly about what out new school will be like and how we can't wait. I grab the one bag I didn't give Emika to take with her. It has a few snacks and things to do/eat in the car. Those ten minutes seemed to go a lot faster than I thought.

Soon enough we were in the car about a half hour away from the place I once called home. Then my dad spoke up for the first time and without warning said

"Alissa, your mom isn't dead."


End file.
